futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Third Sino-Japanese War
NOTE: I apologize in advance if this article results in offensive or angered feelings. This scenario is only loosely based on unrealistic events. The Third Sino-Japanese War was a major military clash between China and Japan over domination of the Ryukyu Islands, arguments over military spending, and who truly held dominance in the global marketplace. What started as a mutual tension between the two nations escalated into a full blown war after the Port of Kobe was bombed by the Chinese to prevent Japanese aggression. Outraged, the Japanese sought help with the Americans and Canadians to revolt. At first, the Japanese were succesful, capturing Shanghai, Vladivostok, and several other Dragon Axis cities. However, North Korea began a mass nuclear bombing of South Korean cities, forcing the Japanese and Americans to defend the nation. Troops from China were then able to secure the Ryukyu Islands and prompt South Korea's surrender. Additionally, Pakistan and Russia's well-equipped soldiers were too much for the Americans and Canadians in Japan to handle, triggering rapid defeats. Russia and North Korea's atomic threats towards Canada and America forced their surrender less than a year after the start of the conflict. In the end, the Treaty of Vladivostok split Japan between China and Russia. Background After the end of World War II, Japan and China initially had very positive outlooks towards each other. Even with a slight bond in the 1950s admist the Cold War, Japan's increasing independence from America's hands instilled fear amongst the Chinese. Nevertheless, various peace treaties and agreements continued the relation between the Chinese and Japanese. The conflict began with a series of tensions in 1982 after Japanese history textbooks glossed over the actions of Emperor Hirohito in World War II. Next, in the early 2000s, many citizens demanded Japan pull away from China's rapidly industrializing nation, stating they are helping China's dangerous military and the nation assist nations which already have the capability of helping many others. After China took over Japan's economy in 2010, a boat collision between a Chinese fishing trawler and Japanese Coast Guard ships near the disputed Senkaku Islands triggered negative rumors about the reduction of shipped rare earth materials to Japan. But most importantly, then-Prime Minister Yoshihiko Nado purchased three of the Senkaku Islands in September 2012 to stop Governor Isihara's alleged plan of buying the islands to provoke China. Following many anti-Japanese protests in China, General Xu Caihou advised the Chinese military to prepare for any act of war, and drones were sent to the islands, upsetting Japan. These events significantly decreased trade relations. By May 2014, a near miss between Chinese and Japanese aircraft in disputed territory sent threatening accusations towards the opposing nation and sparked protests in Beijing and Tokyo. It would only be a matter of time before an absolute disaster of a drama would break out. March towards War Both China and Japan took the steps needed to head in the direction of war. Throughout 2014, China began building airbases in order to quickly transport goods to and from the Senkaku Islands, namely the Shuimen Airfield, and Japan set up a number of radar stations guarded by hundreds of troops across the Ryukyu Islands. By the end of the year, American troops stationed in Guam, Hawaii, and other Pacific Islands began to mobilize at Iriomote-jima, one of the larger Ryukyu Islands, preparing for the worst. 2015 marked a series of widespread, racist propaganda. The Chinese Communists began developing posters which regarded the Japanese and Americans as "inferior, inhumane" human beings. They claimed it was the duty of the people to show the inferior who were smart and served as good role models. Additionally, the government began using children as their "victims" - in schools, students were rewarded gold stars for drawing pictures of Godzilla and Uncle Sam and explaining what they meant to the Chinese. In addition, President Xi Jinping announced to the citizens the conquest of Japan would mean getting the iron and coal needed to accelerate the glory of China, and he also promised Tibet its independence if China won the conflict. At the same time, the Japanese were launching their own threats against the Chinese. Students at elementary schools were warned that a "great dragon" was to roar untamed if they did not stop, and adults were notified they could receive huge benefits for their jobs if Japan went to war because they would receive money for constructing war necessities. With all the propaganda, many citizens alike in Japan, China, and America began to devote their efforts to the inevitable disaster. At the end of 2015, massive programs were launched to enhance national militaries and prepare them for war. Xi, embarrassed by how far China was behind America and Japan in terms of small weapons, declared a rapid move forward. He launched the Two Year Plan, an exaggerated version of Stalin's Five Year Plans which set impossibly high quotas for the number of military guns, boots, and machine guns. Hundreds of factories in Beijing, Shanghai, and other cities worked at a rate of 1,000 new supplies per 12 hours to catch China up with its military supplies. This would cause extreme stress and pain amongst workers, barely tolerant of their expectations. Yet by the middle of 2017, the nation had accelerated the equivalent of 30 years in its development of goods; this was accompanied by the training of 500 million new soldiers, the largest army in the world. Meanwhile, North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un ordered the mobilization of 750,000 soldiers - half of the DPRK army - at the Korean Demilitarized Zone in case South Korea or Japan "had any intention of messing with them". At the same time, thousands of nuclear bombs were being constructed or dug out by other soldiers and civilians, with an intention of helping China out in attacking Japanese and South Korean cities. Russia began to send troops and equipment by the hundreds to Vladivostok, keeping their eyes out for any sign of imminent danger. Furthermore, President Vladimir Putin initiated a program to uncover untouched nuclear bombs from the Cold War and then prepare them for the Sino-Japanese conflict, also with a bombing intent. Fearing the rising powers of the Asian nations, America, Canada, Japan, and South Korea began to create their own strategies of conquest, through water, land, and air. An additional couple thousands soldiers anchored in the Marshall, Ryukyu, and Senkaku Islands to monitor the progress of the Chinese, much to the outrage of North Korea and Russia. In 2016, the two major alliance systems of the impending Sino-Japanese War were announced. On April 8, the Harbin Conference witnessed the signing of the Dragon Axis Pact between China and its overseas departments, North Korea, Russia, and Pakistan. Iran, despite an invitation, refused to sign the pact, claiming it was in no position to fight. Two days later, the Niigata Conference saw the creation of the Godzilla Defense between Japan, South Korea, America, and Canada. With all the defense systems in place, only one final trigger was needed to start a war of terror. As a final act to stop the aggression, the United Nations (UN) issued a formal warning to the Chinese government on March 5, 2017, demanding them to stop the construction of their military supplies and demobilize their troops immediately. However, China simply refused to the ultimatum and withdrew from the UN, stating it would continue with its plans no matter what. War Event I: The Attack on Kobe With all the preparations complete, China was ready to begin its attack on Japan. On the evening of December 16, 2017, on the 80th anniversary of the Rape of Nanjing, the People's Liberation Army (PLA) sent a group of 455 fighter jets and 900 soldiers out of Shanghai to the Port of Kobe. Without giving any warning, the PLA executed a mass nuclear attack of the Kawasaki and Mitsubishi headquarters at a rate of 500 bombs per ten seconds, aiming to wipe out all evidence of the major submarine companies. By the next morning, nearly every structure across Greater Osaka had been obliterated, ten million civilians were killed, and 60% of Japan's naval supply was lost. Outraged by the bombing, Prime Minister Shinzō Abe declared war with China the following morning. Likewise, President Jack Fellure of America responded by cutting off all economic trade with China and North Korea. Troops across America, Japan, and China were ready for battle. Event II: Battle of the Senkaku Islands TBC... Category:Wars Category:Japan Category:China